Sleepover
by youtubeinthetardis
Summary: Piper arranges a sleepover with her Roman bestie and her cuddly boyfriend. Giggles, pillow fights, and accidental shapeshifting ensure. [One-Shot; Slight Frazel]


_Kon'nichiwa! So, this is really short but I had these two ideas in my head and these three are like my favourite of the seven (minus Annabeth, obviously). So anyways, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson._

* * *

Piper grinned as she heard a knock on her door. With everything that had happened, she really just needed a night to have fun. Percy and Annabeth were recovering from Tartarus, Leo wasn't himself, and even Jason seemed a bit off. Hazel and Frank were about as good as it got on the Argo II. Hazel had helped her train and often praised her for learning so quickly. But soon, training wasn't enough to get her mind off of things. Especially now, with Leo and Jason acting secretive and Percy and Annabeth not exactly being mentally stable.

She jumped up off of her bed and scurried to the door. She opened it, revealing Hazel and Frank standing outside. They had their sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and change of clothes with them, smiling when she opened the door. "Hey guys!" she greeted, holding the door open for them. They both grinned at her and stepped inside her room. They set their bags down in the middle of the floor, and sat down.

Piper bounded over to them and sat down. "How have you guys been?" she asked. "I've been good," Hazel said. "Just worried about Percy and Annabeth," she added. Piper and Frank nodded in agreement. "I learned that I can accidentally shapeshift," Frank said. Piper perked up. "Really? How?" she asked. He blushed. "If I ever get really embarrassed, I accidentally turn into a cat."

Piper looked and Hazel and she knew they were thinking the same thing: make him really embarrassed. "How did you find that out?" Hazel asked. Frank blushed again. "Rather not say," he mumbled. "Aww, come on," Piper whined. "You can tell us," Hazel added. Frank sighed. "I saw Percy and Annabeth...well, you know," he said quickly.

Piper's eyes widened and Hazel's jaw dropped. Hazel looked fairly scandalized, fanning herself and visibly flushing. Piper however, looked more excited than what she probably should have been. "What was it like? What were they doing? How naked were they? Did they-" she questioned, but was cut off by their indignant cry of, "Piper!"

She grinned sheepishly. "I still have some Aphrodite in me, you know," she said. "I do now," Hazel muttered.

* * *

"Hey, where can we change?" Hazel asked after about an hour of goofing around. Piper stood and gestured her over to a curtain strung up in a corner. "You can change here," she suggested. "You can change in the bathroom," she told Frank. He nodded and grabbed his stuff, walking into the bathroom. He took off his shirt and stared at himself in the full-length mirror. Most of his fat was gone, and his jawline was more defined. The flab on his arms and legs had been turned into muscle. It was strange for him to look at.

He quickly put on his T-Shirt and boxers and slipped out of the bathroom. "Hey, Piper, do you have an..." His voice faltered as he turned to see them both still in the process of changing. "Hm?" Piper hummed, turning to look at him. The fact that she only had a bra on made him flush even more, and before he could say anything, he was face-to-face with his sleeping bag.

"Oh!" Piper squealed and raced over, Hazel close behind (both still half naked). "He makes a cute kitten," Hazel noted and Piper hummed her approval. Kitten frank wasn't paying attention, though, focusing more on the loose string hanging off of Hazel's sweats. He crouched, pouncing onto Hazel's thigh. She shrieked as his claws sunk into her flesh and Piper gently pulled him off. She held him up to her face, and he was tempted to claw at her colour changing eyes. She grinned as he rubbed against her face and Hazel cooed. He jumped down from Piper's hands and went over to Hazel, rubbing against her thigh. She smiled as he began to purr and climb onto her lap.

"What should we do now?" she asked Piper. She shrugged."Change," she decided, looking down at her bra and underwear. Hazel nodded. "Can you throw me my shirt?" she asked, gesturing to Frank in her lap. Piper nodded and tossed her the plain blue t shirt. Hazel threw on her shirt and Piper quickly got changed and went over to where she was sitting.

She reached over and tugged on the loose thread on Hazel's pants. It broke off from her sweats, and she dangled it in front of Kitten Frank. He became attentive and hopped off of Hazel's lap as Piper moved the string around. Hazel watched silently, holding back giggles, but both of them broke out into giggles when he pounced on the string. He attacked it with vigor, yanking it around. He calmed down after it didn't do anything, and lied down with it still in his mouth. Hazel crawled over and petted down his fur. After a few seconds, Kitten Frank's fur became hair, and Frank was laying on the ground in front of Hazel.

"Hello," Hazel said, staring down at him. Frank blinked and spit out the piece of string. "Hello," he said groggily. Piper keeled down with a glass of water. "Here," she said, handing it to Frank. "Drink some water."

He took the glass gratefully and chugged it down. He clumsily stood up and stumbled around the room before sitting back down on the floor near his sleeping bag. "You did this on purpose," he said accusingly. "Maybe," Piper said, grinning at him. He groaned and lied back down on his pillow. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked. Hazel and Piper laughed.

Hazel got up and went to get her things from the corner of the room. She set her stuff down next to Frank's head and whacked him with her pillow. He grumbled incoherently and hit her with his pillow. "Hey!" she cried, hitting him again. A ghost of a smile passed Frank's lips as he whacked her again, sitting up. Hazel giggled as she hit him once more, and scurried away as Frank got up to whack her again.

He got up and chased after her while Piper looked on with an amused smile. Well, that was until Frank accidentally hit her with his pillow while trying to get to Hazel. She gasped and whipped around to find a blushing Frank and a laughing Hazel. "Oh gods, I'm so sor-" Piper cut him off with an, "Oh no." She grabbed her pillow and narrowed her eyes. "This means _war_ ," she whispered and hit him with her pillow.

He blindly hit her back and ducked out of the way, so she ended up hitting Hazel instead. "Why is it always me?" Hazel wondered, and whacked Piper back.

The night continued like that (until Frank turned into an iguana again). After he turned back, they collapsed onto Piper's bed in fits of laughter. Piper sighed, laughs dying down, and turned to look at them with a smile. "I really needed that," she confessed, holding her pillow to her chest. Frank and Hazel nodded. "So did I," they chorused, and all three of them broke out into laughter.

"Well, it's getting late." Hazel sighed. "I'm going to 'bed'," she said, making her way to her sleeping bag. Piper shifted on her bed so that she was laying down and gently put her feet on Frank's chest. He glanced at them but didn't say anything. "Bonum nocte," Hazel called. _Goodnight_. "Bonum nocte," Frank said. "Night!" Piper called. They laughed and there was a comfortable silence when their laughter died down.

Frank waited until he was sure Piper was asleep before gently slipping out from underneath her. He kissed Hazel on the forehead and crawled into his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Hazel's relaxed breathing, and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

 _So, yeah. They did more stuff, obviously, but those were the main things I had in my head. Anyways, please review telling me what you liked, what you didn't, or how your cat is doing. The only feedback I get is really "I liked it" and that doesn't really help me grow as a writer. So yeah. I'll go now._


End file.
